


feeling sweet

by lagatos



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, fluff? fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagatos/pseuds/lagatos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra's sick and needs convincing for Asami to take care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's basically 2k words of fluff so

A breeze rattled through the open pavilion and Korra shifted impatiently, trying to block out the sound.

“Be patient, Korra.” She cracked an eye open to see Tenzin across from her, eyes closed contently. “The key to meditation isn’t to block out the outside world, but to become one with it.”

She sighed, flopping onto her back to look up at the sky. “I like it better when Jinora’s training me.”

Tenzin just chuckled, shifting to move to his feet. “Even great spirit masters have to go to their own lessons.” His feet sounded softly on the rocks and he came into view, peering down at her quizzically. “Are you sure you’re feeling alright? You’re usually easily able to enter the spirit world lately.”

Korra closed her eyes, the cool of the stone beneath her soaking into her skin. “I’m just tired.”

“Hopefully not too tired to help me out like you promised.”

Korra’s eyes shot open and she scrambled to her feet, hurrying over to Asami. “You’ve come to rescue me!”

“I came to make sure you’d keep your word,” Asami teased.

Korra put her hand over her heart in mock pain, widening her eyes. “Of course I would. I’m the avatar.” Asami snorted and Korra grabbed her wrist, pulling her off the pavilion, throwing a quick goodbye to Tenzin as they hurried away.

“It’s about time you finally came to see me.”

“Yeah.” Asami was quiet for a moment, letting Korra pull her along by the wrist. “I’m finally getting Future Industries back on top.”

Korra hummed in acknowledgement. It really had been too long. The last time she remembered seeing her, she was flying away…and Korra had been ready to sacrifice everything…

She tightened her grip on Asami’s wrist for a moment, feeling the warmth of her skin.

“I missed this,” she added, almost as an afterthought.

The dock came into view and Korra quickened her steps, smiling as Asami scrambled to keep up. Asami’s boat bobbed in the water, waiting to carry them into Republic City.

“I didn’t know you’d be this excited to help me inventory the new shipment.”

“I live to serve the ruler of Future Industries.”

Asami laughed, pulling up to bump shoulders with Korra. “Are you still on to get dinner with Mako and Bolin after? It’s been so long since we were all together.”

Korra glanced over her shoulder, studying Asami’s face. “Dinner?” She stepped onto the dock, trying to pass her disappointment off as surprise. “Oh, I guess I forgot…” I thought it was just going to be us, she added silently.

“Only if we finish this by tonight. It might take a while.”

“Then I guess we’ll get it done quickly,” Korra said, looking down at her feet.

Asami just smiled, shaking her wrist lightly. “Your hands are cold.”

“O-Oh—” She dropped her hand quickly, feeling the blush creep across her cheeks. “Sorry.”

Asami grabbed her shoulder to steady herself as she stepped into the boat, her laughter bouncing across the water as Korra flushed deeper.

 

Korra collapsed onto the squeaky desk chair. “I didn’t know inventory was going to be this hard,” she said, wiping the sweat from her brow.

Asami’s muffled voice floated through the stacks of crates and cabinets, hard to hear in the large space of the storage room.

“—so hot down here…it’s impossible…”

Korra leaned her head back against the chair, staring lazily up at the high ceiling. “Hmm?”

The sound of a drawer being slammed closed echoed across the room and Asami came into view, pulling her hair away from her neck and fanning the air.

“I said, it’s so hot down here. I can’t believe we got anything done.”

Korra tilted her head, watching Asami through half lidded eyes. The heat settled nicely on her cheeks, the pink like a shy blush across her skin. “I could work some air bending moves on you,” she drawled, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Asami just snorted and pushed her aside, making room for herself on the chair next to Korra. “Are you sure the heat isn’t getting to you?” she laughed.

“Mmm-hm.” Asami had taken out a stack of papers, checking off boxes, scribbling notes in the margins. Korra rested her head against Asami’s shoulder, enjoying the cool feel of the fabric on her cheek. It wasn’t too bad down here. If she closed her eyes it didn’t feel that hot, and she still felt so tired. Papers shuffled around and Asami’s shoulder rose and fell evenly, lulling her into a stupor.

“Korra?”

She blinked against the sudden brightness of the room, burrowing deeper into the crook of Asami’s neck.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

Korra sat up groggily, almost falling off the chair before remembering she was sharing half of it with Asami, really close to her, so close they sat pressed against each other—

“Yeah.” She sat up straighter, rubbing at her eyes. “I guess I’m still just really tired.”

“Just tired?” Asami turned to look at her quizzically. “Because your skin feels really hot—”

Korra squeaked and stood up quickly, shaking off the dizziness she felt. “Let’s go to dinner. Bolin and Mako are probably waiting for us.”

Asami looked her over for a few seconds more before holding her hand out, waiting for Korra to pull her up and out into the city’s streets.

 

“There they are!” Bolin shouted, standing up to wave them to their table. Korra slid in quickly, eager to shake off the dizziness she felt when walking around. Maybe she really was feeling sick. She could leave, turn in early for the night…

Asami took the seat next to her, saying her hellos, her thigh brushing against Korra’s as she settled in.

She wasn’t feeling that sick.

“Two beers?” Mako asked, hand raised to flag someone down. Korra shook her head, propping her elbows on the table. “Water’s fine.”

“I’ll take one,” Asami said.

“How was Asami’s slave work?” Bolin asked as he put his own glass down.

“It wasn’t too bad.”

Korra smirked at Asami. “It would’ve gone faster if a certain two benders were helping out,” she said.

“Hey, I’ve got a job now!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Korra leaned back in her chair. “We all know you’re Mr. Hotshot now.”

Asami snorted and Korra smiled, glancing at her quickly.

“Mako’s working on a big case right now,” Bolin said, placing a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Top secret.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “I can’t even know.”

“Is it the mystery of the two laziest brothers in Republic City?” Asami quipped and Korra laughed.

Their drinks arrived and Korra’s head seemed to clear as she sipped at her water and listened to Bolin tell them about his help at the probending arena. Every so often Asami’s arm would bump against hers as they talked, and she found herself leaning closer. If she left her hand out on the table, their fingers could brush. It could almost be an accident, really—

“Korra!”

She jumped, pulling her hands into her lap and trying to pull her face into an expression that showed she’d been listening the entire time.

“Did you want another water?”

Her hand curled around her empty glass as she glanced up to see Mako’s loose smile and Bolin’s flushed face. Asami turned to look at her expectantly, her finger tracing around her own glass.

“I guess I could switch to something a little stronger.”

 

Korra’s limbs felt heavy. She leaned against the shoulder next to her, closing her eyes for a moment. Bolin had gotten up to talk to someone who recognized his moving pictures and she could hear him from here, shouting and probably waving his arms around wildly. Mako had trudged after him, muttering something about wheeling him in.

“You okay?”

The shoulder shifted beneath her and Korra blinked slowly. “Mm.”

“Korra.”

The weight disappeared from beneath her entirely and Korra groaned, setting her head down on the table instead.

“This was only your second glass.” The sensation of her cold, mostly-full cup of beer left her hand. “What’s wrong?”

“Mmm.”

“Korra—”

Cool fingers pressed against her neck and she shivered, trying to pull away from the touch. “Just tired,” she mumbled against the table.

“You’re really burning up.”

“Just a little sick,” she said, turning her head to blink up at Asami.

“Come on.” Cool fingers pressed against the small of her back. “Let’s get you up.”

“No.” Korra sat up straight, wobbling in her chair a bit as the dizziness hit her again. “I wanted to spend the night with you.”

Asami’s lips flickered in a small smile before pulling down in a concerned line and Korra closed her eyes against the twinkling lights of the city streets.

“Come on, avatar,” Asami sighed, hoisting Korra to her feet. “My place is closest.”

 

“I can walk by myself.”

“Alright.” It was dark in this part of the city, but Korra could hear the amusement in Asami’s voice. “Be my guest.”

She dropped her arm and Korra immediately stumbled over a crack in the cobblestone, waving her arms out in front of her to keep her balance.

“That was no fair,” she whined. “You set that up to happen.”

Asami only snorted, and Korra smiled as a light hand pressed at the small of her back. Her body still felt heavy and her head buzzed slightly from dinner. Her head throbbed dully and she leaned into Asami’s touch, welcoming the comfort in the dark.

Asami’s old mansion rose up in front of them as they climbed the steps. The windows looked dark and lonely, most of them untouched.

“Don’t you feel alone here all by yourself?”

“It’s not so bad.”

“You could always come back to live with me. Us.”

It was quiet for a moment, the only sound their footsteps on the stone and Korra’s labored breathing as they headed for the door.

“I think I just needed to be reminded of a few things,” Asami said quietly, glancing up at the empty house. “To get the business back on its feet.”

Korra tripped up one of the steps and Asami’s grip tightened, her arm snaking around her waist. “Careful.”

“I’m fine.”

Asami let them into the house and Korra whistled, glancing up at the stairs. “I forgot how big this place was.”

“Let’s get you to bed.”

Korra’s face felt flushed by the time she collapsed into bed, her body sinking into the soft sheets. She tried kicking her boots off, succeeding in shaking one to the floor before her eyes were already drooping closed, her body shutting down after a long day.

The door creaked open and Asami laughed softly, setting a glass of water on the nightstand before sitting down at the end of the bed. “I’m surprised you even made it up the stairs.”

“Mmmm.”

Her fingers were cool against her ankle as she pulled the other boot off, setting it down gently on the floor. She didn’t move to pull her fingers back and Korra rolled over, pressing her back to Asami. Everything felt relieving against the heat of her feverish skin.

“Korra?”

Cool fingers pressed to her forehead, trailing softly down her cheek.

“Hm?”

“Your fever feels really high.” Asami’s hand moved her bangs from her face, curling them behind her ear.

“Korra.”

She turned and curled closer against Asami, enjoying the soft vibration of her voice on her skin. Asami’s fingers worked gently through her tangled hair. “Korra,” she whispered. “Are you gonna be okay for the night?”

Korra sighed softly, curling her fingers around Asami’s. “Kiss it and make it better,” she murmured, pressing her side further against Asami’s heat. Her head buzzed and she shivered, her teeth chattering. Exhaustion pulled her under, the soft heat of Asami’s lips on her temple the last thing she felt before falling into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post-fever sneezes and dumb girls not realizing they want to smooch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing bad ever happened to them in book 3 it's all fluff and rainbows

The room looked bright. Really bright. Korra stood outside the doorway, screwing her eyes shut in mental preparation for the lights in Asami’s kitchen. Maybe if she turned around and just went back to bed, her headache would disappear. She shifted her weight to the other foot and the floorboards creaked underneath her.  


“Should you really be up right now?”  


Korra shuffled into the room, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. “Sorry, _mom_.”  


“Wow.” Asami set her dishrag down and wiped her hands on her apron. “Testy this morning.”  


Korra just glared at her, pulling the blanket tighter around her head as she shuffled towards the chair Asami offered her.  


“Feeling any better?”  


Korra dropped her head on the table and moaned.  


“At least your fever went down.”  


“Mm.” Korra lifted her head as Asami set a glass of water in front of her. “But my head is all stuffed up.”  


Asami took the chair across from her, resting her elbow on the table. “Your voice sounds cute, though,” she said teasingly.  


Korra grumbled into her glass of water, shifting in her blanket cape to try to hide her blush. “Shut up.”  


“On second thought,” Asami said, tilting her head. “You’re much less cute than last night.”  


Korra’s cheeks flushed harder. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  


_“Kiss it and make it better_ ,” Asami sang in her face.  


“I didn’t say that!”  


_“Oh, Asami, your hand feels so nice!”_  


Korra rolled her eyes towards the ceiling, clutching at her blanket. “Now you’re just making things up.”  


“Am I?” She leaned back in her chair, smiling widely. “Are you sure?”  


“Asami—!”  


Korra’s retort was cut short as she sneezed, a gob of boogers hanging from her reddened nose. 

 

 

“And the Avatar returns, at long last!”  


Korra shot Bolin a look as she pulled out a chair. “It’s only been three days.”  


“Don’t worry, Korra, me and Mako kept the bad guys busy while you were gone.” Bolin slapped his brother on the shoulder, grinning widely. “Right, Mako?”  


Korra laughed as Mako’s drink sloshed over his hand in surprise. “Thanks, guys. I’m sure you did great.”  


“Are you feeling better?” Mako asked, trying to mop up his spilled water.  


“I’m feeling great.” Korra’s eyes followed a bowl of steaming curry as it was carried to another table. “I’m starving.”  


“After being holed up on Air Temple Island for three days?” Bolin pulled a face. “You need meat. That’s no surprise.”  


“It’s not so bad.” Korra leaned over the table, plucking Mako’s glass out of his hands. “Pema’s cooking is great.”  


“Besides,” Asami said from the seat next to her. “It’s not like she would have eaten much anyway. Korra didn’t eat any of my food.” She pouted in mock hurt. “Too sick.”  


Bolin’s eyebrows shot up, his head swinging from Asami to Korra. “You spent the night at Asami’s?”  


Korra spluttered into the glass of water and Mako made a small sound of indignation.  


“Of course, I walked her to my place.”  


“You got spit in my water!” Mako exclaimed.  


Korra set Mako’s drink down in front of him, coughing as she tried not to look at Asami. She leaned towards her, dropping her voice. “Are you afraid I’m going to tell them what you said?” Asami mock whispered.  


“I didn’t say anything!”  


“Mmm-hmm.”  


“Asami—!” Korra leaned forward, her fists clenched.  


“Don’t sneeze on me again!”  


Mako pushed his drink away, folding his arms exasperatedly.  


“Bro.” Bolin picked up the glass, taking a sip. “I’m not even gonna ask what went down.”  


Mako just turned away, flagging down a waiter for another glass of water.

 

 

Air Temple Island seemed empty across the bay, the lights of Republic City dancing on the water giving it a soft glow. Kora glanced away from the island for a moment, her eyes flitting over Asami’s profile next to her before looking straight ahead.  


“You didn’t have to walk me home.”  


Asami shrugged. “I’ve got someone who wants to talk airships a few streets away from here.”  


Korra bit her lip, sniffling a little. Asami’s hand was close to hers, just missing brushing against her every time she swung her arms.  


“Is business getting better?” She winced at the nasally sound of her voice and sniffed again.  


“Mm-hm.”  


Korra glanced up at Asami again to find her staring out at the bay, lost in thought. Had she really bent down to kiss Korra on the forehead that night? She couldn’t remember. All she knew from that night was soft, cool hands, keeping her anchored down. Did she want Asami to? She couldn’t help imagining soft lips on her cheek, cool breath tickling her neck—  


Asami’s hand brushed against hers and she started, pulling away.  


“Sorry—”  


“Do you want my handkerchief?”  


Korra stared down at Asami’s hand offering her a white square of cloth, Sato scrawled on one corner in tiny script.  


“You keep sniffling.”  


Korra smiled and took the cloth, relaxing around Asami’s presence again.  


“It’s not used, is it?” she said, holding it up to the light for inspection.  


Asami gave her a shove and Korra laughed, clutching the handkerchief tight in her hand.


End file.
